Ønsk
by Mokulule
Summary: Et ønske så stærkt at det når de højere magter er måske det der skal til for at redde Sasuke's sjæl, men man skal virkelig passe på hvad man ønsker sig, nogle gange får man mere end man havde regnet med og måske er man mere til skade end gavn. Tidsrejse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto serien er ikke min ejendom på anden måde end at jeg køber mangaen.

**Prolog**

Kvinden med det lyserøde hår knælede foran den ældgamle helligdom. Røgelsen sved i hendes følsomme næse og øjne, men det var ikke årsagen til at strømme af salt vand banede sig vej ned af hendes ansigt. Hun var i familietemplet, hendes bønner meget sent på den. Man har ikke så meget tid til bønner når man er den anden bedste læge i en shinobi landsby. Det var i hvert fald det hun fortalte sig selv. Sandheden er at templer og religion aldrig rigtig betød noget for hende. Hendes forældre havde plaget hende i årevis for at få hende til at tage rejsen, for at gøre det oftere end aldrig. De sagde det var godt for hendes sjæl at bede. Selv nu var det ikke grunden til at hun befandt sig i det lille tempel skjult i bjergene.

Sakura så op på helligdommen. Selv gammel og medtaget indgød statuen af den ranke selvsikre kvinde en vis ærefrygt dybt i hende. I den venstre hvide marmor hånd var et timeglas i den højre en vægt, af den gamle slags med en skål på hver side. Hendes mejsel markerede ansigt viste ingen følelser, men de blinde åbne øjne ville se på dig og indgyde frygt i dit hjerte som kun en gudinde kunne.

De havde fået Sasuke tilbage. Det var meningen de skulle fejre det, de skulle være glade. Men det var de ikke. Sasuke havde ikke sagt et ord, ikke en eneste gang. Hans øjne var rettet imod dem, men der var ikke nogen genkendelse. Der var kun tomhed. Hun var bange. Hun vidste Naruto også var det. Hvilket bragte hende tilbage til hvorfor hun var der; hun var kommet for at bede for Sasukes sjæl. Den han så ud til at have mistet. Sjælen som han måske allerede havde mistet den dag han kom hjem og fandt hele hans familie død, slagtet af hans egen kære storebror.

Hun låste sine øjne fast på statuens. Trodsig selv i hendes knælende position. Hendes bønner ville ikke blive hørt, for hun _troede _ikke. Logik var hvad dikterede hendes liv, men for Sasukes sjæl ville hun bede, om ikke andet så bare en smule. For hans skyld ville hun vende tilbage med ny gejst, klar til at forsøge at bringe lidt liv tilbage i hans øjne. Hvor hun dog ønskede med hele hendes hjerte at Uchiha massakren aldrig havde fundet sted. Hun ville gøre hvad som helst, hvad som helst for at ændre det.

Alt blev sort.

Oo o oO

_Sakura..._

Sakura...

"Sakura, min datter, vågn op" Sakura blinkede hendes øjne åbne blot for a knibe øjnene sammen mod det intense lys. Hun satte sig op med en hånd som støtte til hendes hoved. Ved guderne, hvor gjorde det ondt. Hun hørte en sagte kluklatter.

"Du burde ikke påkalde dig guderne for noget så ligegyldigt" Hun løftede sit hoved med et ryk, blot for at blive mødt med blinde mælkehvide øjne få centimeter fra hendes egne.

"Du antager for meget, kære datter" klingende kvindelige latter hang i luften og rungede smerteligt i Sakuras ører.

"Hvor er jeg?" Svagheden i hendes stemme kom som en overraskelse for hende. Hun så sig omkring men der var kun hvidt. Selv den smukke kvinde ved hendes side så ud til at bestå af rent hvidt lys.

"Dette er intet sted og der er ingen tid her, men jeg bragte dig ikke nogen steder hen for at besvare dine tåbelige trivielle spørgsmål." Kvinden rejste sig i sine fulde højde og tårnede sig over Sakura. Sakura ville ikke stå for det, hun ville ikke være underlegen til hvem end det var. Hun kæmpede med sin ømme krop og det lykkedes hende til sidst at stå, til den andens store fornøjelse. Hun slap endnu en perlerække latterfyldte toner. Sakura var ved at blive godt vred; hendes krop gjorde ondt, hendes hoved gjorde ondt og den latter rungede helt ind i knoglerne på hende. Hvem end den kvinde var, hvis ikke hun stoppede meget snart, ville hun sørge for at ondulere hendes skinnende bagdel. Næsten som havde hun hørt hendes tanker røg grineflippet lige et par decibels i vejret, før hun endelig fik hold på sig selv.

"Jeg burde virkelig gøre det her noget oftere. I små er virkelig ganske underholdende," ved dette punkt var Sakura lige på grænsen af et epileptisk anfald i hendes irritation, men hun tabte hurtigt pusten ved hendes næste ord; "men som jeg sagde, bragte jeg dig ikke her for noget så mundant som dette. Jeg tror jeg muligvis kan hjælpe dig med dit ønske."

Mundlam trådte pigen et skridt væk. '_Mit ønske?' _var den mest prominerende tanke i det forvirrede spørgsmåls mylder.

"Ja nemlig, dit ønske!" hun klappede hænderne sammen triumferende, "Du så så bekymret ud og du var den første der besøgte min helligdom i så mange år. Selvom du ikke troede et eneste sekund før det ønske, så nåede det mig," hun holdt inde og grøn mødte hvid i et intenst øjeblik der føltes som en evighed. Langsomt og tydeligt fortsatte hun," du vil virkelig gøre hvad som helst for den dreng; for hans lykke?" Kvinden så pludselig meget yngre ud, hendes ansigt meget mere barnligt sådan som det skinnede af iver.

"Jeg vil gøre alt for Sasuke!" deklarerede hun selvsikkert før hun tilføjede med lille stemme, "jeg elsker ham så højt" Hendes hjerte trak sig smerteligt sammen ved mindet om hans tomme øjne.

Rynkede bryn ændrede pludselig kvindens ellers perfekte ansigtstræk. Hun vendte sig om med et sæt så de umuligt lange lysende hårstrå hvirvlede omkring hende.

"Jeg kan ikke ændre fortiden... det er kun de højere Guder der har den magt" Sakura's blik faldt mod jorden. Et øjeblik der havde hun haft et tåbeligt håb. Hendes stemme tøvede men fortsatte så, "jeg kan dog give _dig_ muligheden for at ændre det, men" fortsatte hun for hun kunne mærke pigens håb spire igen, "det kræver et offer og der er ingen ekstra chancer, når det er gjort kan tingene ikke vende tilbage til hvad de var. Du vil aldrig kunne vende tilbage til din egen tid, den vil aldrig have fundet sted."

Sakura tog en dyb indånding, "hvad er mit offer?" Kvinden som pludselig så meget ældre ud vendte sig tilbage mod hendes. Hun så det unge menneskes øjne en så stålsat vilje, at hendes beslutning var taget.

"Du vil blive nødt til at ofre dig selv og din egen mulighed for lykke sammen med den dreng."

_'Ofre min egen chance for at være sammen med Sasuke? Ofre mig selv? Hvad skal det betyde?'_

Hun kunne altid vende tilbage til Konoha som hun havde planlagt. Prøve at bringe hans sjæl tilbage ved hendes og Naruto's blotte stædighed, men selv hvis det lykkedes dem. Selv hvis de fik hevet noget af den Sasuke tilbage som de kendte, ville det aldrig helt forsvinde; det jagede blik i hans øjne, ensomheden, tomheden. Det ville være der for evigt – lige under overfladen.

"Jeg gør det..." hendes ord var knapt hørlige men beslutsomme.

Gudinden trådte frem og kyssede den unge kvindes pande, "Jeg kan ikke hjælpe dig meget", der var en vis hast i hendes ord, "Jeg vil placere dig præcis to år før massakren fandt sted, det burde være nok tid, under alle omstændigheder kan jeg ikke give dig mere... Tid er penge, du ved," der var smilerynker omkring hendes øjne ved hendes joke, "Uchiha Itachi er nøglen, så jeg vil ændre din alder så den passer med hans."

Hun greb Sakura's hånd og Sakuras øjne blev store. Følelsen af hendes hånd mod sin var som at stikke hånden ned i en bjergbæk; på samme tid iskold og forfriskende. Hun greb et timeglas ud af den hvide luft og placerede det i pigens hånd, "når dette blive vendt vil det blive som jeg har sagt."

"Dit offer," hun hev hurtigt og smertefrit et af Sakura's hår fri og placerede det på den vægt der pludselig dukkede op i hendes højre hånd. Vægtskålene var ulige, men så snart det farverige hårstrå var sluppet balancerede de sig, "er accepteret," fortsatte hun. Sakura var musestille under hele processen.

"Du kan ikke bruge dit rigtige navn, jeg tror dog Sakura går an da det er et rimeligt almindeligt navn, men at opgive dit familienavn er en del af dit offer. Du vil stadig huske dit tidligere liv og dine opnåede evner vil dermed være intakte. Du kan ikke fortælle nogen om hverken dette eller dit tidligere liv. Det vil fange de højere guders opmærksomhed. Tro mig, det ønsker du ikke, da det vil resultere i din død. Rent basalt eksisterer du ikke i den verden før jeg sender dig dertil."

Sakura's hoved snurrede rundt med al den information.

"Jeg kan ikke gøre mere for dig, vi vil forhåbentlig aldrig ses igen. Må skæbnen blæse din vej"

Hun så ned på timeglasset i hendes hænder. Lyserøde hårstrå skjulte hendes ansigt. Det her var farvel til hendes gamle liv. Hun tog en dyb indånding. _'Farvel Naruto'_ Med hjertet i halsen og rystende hænder vendte hun timeglasset. Smerte eksploderede gennem hendes krop. Hun gispede, da hun følte sin chakra blive drænet. I et lysglimt forsvandt hun efterladende kun et par sølver tårer der faldt mod det hvide som havde tjent som gulv.

Gudinden bukkede sig ned i en flydende bevægelse og fangede tårerne i en lille glasflaske. Man ved aldrig hvornår man har brug for en skønjomfrus tårer.

**Forfatterhjørne**: Ja, det her er jo egentlig en oversættelse af min historie Wish, så vil du gerne læse videre med det samme er der den engelsksprogede vej, men ja jeg syntes bare der var for lidt Naruto fanfiction på dansk. Den danske version her vil blive opdateret sådan når jeg har lidt tid, men ikke føler for at skrive videre på det nyeste kapitel. Tak for opmærksomheden :D


	2. Overraskelse

**Kapitel 1 - Overraskelse  
**

Uchiha Itachi var på vej hjem fra en simpel B klasse mission. Det var alt hvad Hokagen virkede villig til at give ham. Hans ærede fader var bestemt ikke tilfreds. Itachi vidste at Den Tredie før eller senere ville blive nødt til at bukke under for hans fars ønsker. Ikke at han ikke allerede havde udført missioner af A og endda S rang, men de var ikke officielle og ikke udstedt af landsbylederen. Sandaime-sama mente at han var alt for ung til den type. Itachi var, i sit stille sind, tilbøjelig til at være enig.

Han kunne føle hvordan hvert drab føltes mindre og mindre betydelig - det bekymrede ham. Uchiha Fugaku var ligeglad, eller måske kendte bare ikke den virkning det havde på hans førstefødte. Trods alt var Itachi trænet vel og han ville aldrig vise svaghedstegn foran andre.

Hvis sandheden skal frem havde den unge Itachi haft behov for at komme væk; væk fra sin fars konstante ordrer og Sasuke's tilbedende øjne, væk fra sin mors øjne som kun indeholdt sorg når deres blikke mødtes. Om ikke andet så væk for varigheden af en simpel mission.

Børn på hans alder havde ikke engang bestået deres eksamen på akademiet. Børn på 11 år legede stadig 'ninja' med deres venner. Men Uchiha Itachi var ikke noget barn. Uchiha Itachi legede ikke. Uchiha Itachi gennemførte mission shinobi tre gange hans alder ikke kunne. Uchiha Itachi var et vidunder.

Han nærmede sig Konoha fra vest af da han følte det. Det var ikke noget håndgribeligt, bare en ændring i yderkanten af hans bevidsthed. En næsten umærkbar forandring der krøb op op af hans rygrad og fik de små hår på hans arme til at rejse sig.

En mindre ninja ville blot have affærdiget det som værende den lette brise der lige rejste sig netop der. Itachi derimod forstod at lytte til sine instinkter. Den sjette sans der ofte betød forskellen mellem en levende og død shinobi. Det føltes ikke som noget farligt eller fjendtligt, men som en af Konohas shinobi var han obligeret til at undersøge alt usædvanligt så tæt på landsbyen. Med en lille justering der tog ham mere syd end hans oprindelige rute sprang han op i træerne og fandt sin foretrukne rytme.

Drengen skyndte sig egentlig ikke, andre folk var bare langsomme.

Han sagtnede farten da han nærmede sig lysningen. Det var her omkring følelsen var kommet fra. Med et lille dunk landede han på en solid gren, hvor han havde god udsigt. At sige at han var overrasket var en underdrivelse. Det var skam en ganske almindelig lysning, ingen fælder, intet baghold, så meget havde hans sharingan forsikret ham. Nej, det sære lå i det faktum at der lå en pige i den. En pige med en hvid skjole af et skrøbeligt udseende materiale og langt _lyserødt_ hår ikke desto mindre.

Hendes knæ var trukket helt op til hendes hage i fosterstilling, hendes creme farvede hud fri af ar og andre tegn på misrøgt.

Hans tidligere anspændte positur afslappede let. Denne pige måtte være civil, alting taget i betragning. Lang kjole, uskæmmet hud, meget skrøbelig krop, _lyserødt _hår... Det var sikkert et eller andet sært nyt modeflip, hvorend hun kom fra. Der var også det faktum at hendes chakra niveauer var abnormt lave selv for en civil. Hun var udmattet, var sikkert løbet væk fra noget, eller nogen. Hun havde måske endda behov for lægehjælp. Med den tanke i mente scannede han lysningen en ekstra gang (han var ikke paranoid!), hoppede ned fra sin gren og begav sig hen mod hende.

Logik fortalte ham at der ikke var noget at bekymre sig om, men den plagende sjette sans forsøgte at fortælle ham noget. Noget med hele grunden til at han befandt sig i en lysning i stedet for tilbage i Konoha. Han beholdt sin sharingan aktiveret.

Godt at han gjorde.

Oo o oO

Sakura var langsomt ved at komme til bevidsthed.

'Sikke en mærkelig drøm' var hendes mest prominerende tanke da hun langsomt åbnede sine øjne. Hurtigt låste hendes blik sig på det sharingan par der svævede over hende. Hun rynkede brynene forvirret. Sasuke? Nej, det var ikke Sasuke's øjne. Formen var ikke den samme og Sasuke havde aldrig haft så lange vipper... Hendes øjne blev store. Netop som hun havde færdiggjort sin tankegang havde chakra allerede automatisk manøvreret sig til hendes knytnæve. I et blink var hun over ham, hendes chakrafyldte næve førte an ned mod den mand der var ude efter hendes bedste ven. Næste blink og hun følte den familiære følelse af jorden der revnede under hendes slag.

Hvad skete der lige der? Hun kunne have have svoret hun havde ham der, og var hans øjne lige blevet komisk store i et sekund der? Måske var det slet ikke Uchiha Itachi alligevel og nu hvor hun tænkte over det, burde han så ikke være død?

Hun stod der foroverbøjet, hendes vejrtrækning pludselige besværet da en bølge af svimmelhed overkom hende. 'Hva...?' Hun kæmpede med tænder og klør mod mørket der åd af hendes syn. Hun kunne ikke besvime nu. Hvad var der blevet af alt hendes chakra?

'hihi, verden er sidelæns' musklerne i hendes nakke afslappedes som de sidste og hendes hoved landede med et blødt bump i efterårsbladene.

Oo o oO

Det var en ren eksplosion af jord og orangerøde blade. Itachi var overrasket, chokeret endda. For pokker, enhver while være overrasket hvis de så en lille pige på ikke mere en 11 år få jorden til at slå revner med sin bare næve. Normalt ville han ikke være blevet overrumplet. Havde pigens chakra level være bare en smule normal ville han højst sandsynligt have kunnet bevare fatningen hele tiden.

Han skændte sig selv mentalt, han burde være bedre end det. På den anden side så krævede det nær perfekt chakra kontrol at ødelægge skovbunden på den måde, at tænke sig at den pige destruerede alt i en 10 meter radius med hendes minimale energi mængde... Det var simpelthen uhørt! Hendes kontrol måtte ikke bare være nær perfekt, men _perfekt. _ Fraværende fulgte han en af de blade, der var blevet hvirvlet op i luften på sin vej ned mod jorden igen. Hvis han var blevet ramt...

Han lod sig falde ned fra det træ han havde søgt tilflugt i. Det var ikke længere stolt og lige snarere lige på grænsen til at vælte omkuld - halvdelen af rødderne stak ud i luften, næsten som en linedanser som forsøger at holde balancen. Havde det ikke været for træerne bagved var den med garanti faldet.

Med sharinganen som sin guide fandt han den sikreste rute over den kaotiske lysning mod den kollapsede skikkelse. Han knælede ned ved siden af hende. En hånd rakte ud for at fjerne nogle lyserøde hårstrå fra hendes blege ansigt. Overrasket over sin egen handling lod han de silkebløde lokker glide fra sine fingre. Han ville indrømme over for sig selv at han var lidt fascineret.

Smaragdgrønne øjne var brændt fast på hans nethinde. Han havde set frygt i de øjne men også ild; rå, flydende _ild._ Der var også noget andet, genkendelse? Men det var umuligt, han ville have kunnet huske hvis de havde mødtes før og især under fjendtlige forhold.

Med lidt besvær fik han sine arme manøvreret ind under hende og løftet hende op. Hun måtte være omkring hans egen alder, men nu som hun lå i hans arme så hun så lille og skrøbelig ud. Det ene hjørne af hans læber løftedes i et skævt undrende smil, tænk at denne splejsede pige kunne forårsage så meget skade.

Han rystede den slags tanker ud af hovedet. Chakra udmattelse var ikke noget at spøge med og han blev nødt til at bringe hende til et hospital hvor de kunne holde hendes tilstand under observation. Desuden havde han endnu ikke reporteret til Hokagen. Sandaime-sama ville også blive nødt til at høre om denne, nye drejning.

Han satte afsted så hurtigt at hans skikkelse blev næsten udvisket. _Denne gang_ skyndede han sig.

**Forfatterhjørne:**

Juhuu endnu et kapitel af Wish på dansk, efter min mening bedre end den engelske, så jeg bliver nok nødt til at oversætte tilbage den anden vej på et tidspunkt :P


End file.
